Child safety seating products are designed to protect children in vehicles from the effects of impacts or other sudden changes in motion (e.g., sudden deceleration). Child safety seats, commonly referred to simply as child seats, may be used in a variety of vehicles with a variety of seating orientations. For example, it is often recommended for the youngest children to use rear-facing child seats for additional safety, while forward-facing seats can be used when the child reaches an appropriate size. It is important for a child seat to be properly secured to the vehicle seat to protect the occupant, particularly during an impact.